


sometimes you wake up at 3 am and have a panic attack and your (eventual) gf has to comfort you but thats life

by Good_Or_Bad_Luck



Series: Short Lumberjanes Fics with Really Long Titles [2]
Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: F/F, Panic Attacks, i think its panic attack though, mal has an anxiety attack and molly helps, or its panic attack? i always get those too mixed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck
Summary: mal finds herself wrapped around molly, she’s crying, again. its like the third time this week and it only gets worse every time.(this is ALL in lowercase i am so sorry)
Relationships: Mal/Molly (Lumberjanes)
Series: Short Lumberjanes Fics with Really Long Titles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655548
Kudos: 15





	sometimes you wake up at 3 am and have a panic attack and your (eventual) gf has to comfort you but thats life

mal finds herself wrapped around molly, she’s crying, again. its like the third time this week and it only gets worse every time. 

mal finds herself crying again, hyperventilating, and the only sound she can focus on is the sound of her own heart pounding in her chest. molly’s arms are wrapped around her, she’s playing with mal’s hair, its nice, mal thinks, or she would, if her mind was anywhere other then where it was right now. 

it took, maybe 20 or so minutes of mal sitting there crying and shaking before molly let go of mal. she didnt move, not yet, just sat back and let mal wipe her tears away and take in deep breaths

‘are you okay?’ molly asked, she was cute when she was nice, mal managed to get as a coherent thought, nice and kind and well pretty. 

‘im fine, i'm fine i'm fine’ mal said, she had to repeat that a few times, maybe drill it into her head. she was _fine_ , fine.

‘okay, i'm going back up into my bunk now-’ molly moved, mal froze she couldnt just- she cant

‘dont’ mal choked out, she was shaking again, ‘can i come up there with you? i cant- the forest- theyre gonna kill me’ 

that last part was whispered quieter than the rest, and mal started shaking again. what if those monsters did get into the cabin? mal was closest to the door, they would get her first, what if they were in the cabin? what if they were just waiting for mal to move? what if-

‘oh, okay, yeah, sure, yeah’ molly whispered, standing up. mal followed was she overstepping? was molly okay with this? ‘come on, you probably shouldnt just sit there panicking’

mal ended up pressed against the wall of the cabin, molly laying down facing her. mal wanted to look anywhere but molly, but couldnt even bring herself to dare look into the dark of the silent cabin. all mal could hear was her own breathing, she just wanted to close her eyes and try and forget about the dark and the forest and the monsters and-

molly pulled mal close to her, ‘youre okay, im here, the forest cant hurt you inside the cabin’ 

mal relaxed into molly’s arms. she felt like home, no matter how far away home was. 

‘g’night mal’ molly whispered when she saw mal starting to drift off

‘night mol… thank you’ mal muttered, she fell asleep feeling a soft kiss being pressed to her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> MIGHT fuck around and make a whole lot of really short fics with really long titles


End file.
